Colors Are True To You
by 4EverStrong
Summary: Brittany believes in color. Rachel understands this and is confused when she sees the blonde wearing a color she never wore before. She follows Brittany and helps her through a tough time. One Shot.


They say color sets the mood and Brittany believed that whole-heartedly. When she was sad or upset she would wear something blue. Anger caused her to wear red, which didn't happen very often. When she was happy or excited she would often wear a combo of yellows and oranges. When feeling lost or helpless she would wear green, just hoping someone would notice and help her. She would wear pinks when she felt loved or loving. She never wore purple until that one Friday that followed the Thursday her parents were killed.

She didn't have a set mood for purple, but her situation seemed fitting enough. All she wanted was to be shot and bleed to death. Just as had happened with her parents at the local Walmart. Nobody knew of course. They all had heard about the shooting, but details involving who was shot had been kept from the media. Which she and the rest of Lima found surprising considering there was nothing else news worthy going on in the small town.

Brittany had a free-period and decided to actually spend some time in the library. It was quiet there and there wouldn't be anyone to bother her about the news. She could here everyone in the halls trying to guess who was shot, but no one noticed her in the background tears threatening to fall as they all gossiped. Well nobody except one Rachel Berry. She noticed the foreign color on the tall blonde and was intrigued by it. She decided to observe the blonde's behavior to find out what it meant.

She knew of Brittany's belief in colors. They had a surprisingly intelegent conversation on the subject one afternoon as they sat and waited for their rides home from dance lessons.

When she saw the silent tears and crying she decided it was best to follow her and make sure she was okay. After all, blue was usually used to represt sadness, so it must be something else, something beyond sadness. Something so much worse. As she followed, she found herself shocked to the Earth's end that Brittany had gone to the library.

Brittany sat down at a table in the far corner. Rachel sat a couple of tables away, pulled a book out, and pretended to study. She watched the blonde through the corners of her eyes. As soon as she saw the tears begin to fall she jumped out of her seat and was at the tall blonde's side, pulling her into an embrace.

"Talk to me Brittany. What happened? And what does purple mean?" Rachel asked in a hushed tone. Brittany just shook her head. She didn't feel like talking. It was hard enough going to school so she didn't fail from too many absences. "Well then, let's at least go some where more comfortable. I don't think these chairs are any good for your back. Especially if you want to become that professional dancer I know you could be."

She pulled Brittany up and led her outside, into the court yard. She laid down on the grass and the blonde mirrored her actions. Rachel looked up at the clouds and began pointing out the different shapes. One even looked like Lord Tubbington to Brittany, but she didn't say anything. That made her think of the day she got Lord Tubbington. It was Christmas and she didn't get the puppy she asked Santa for, so her parents took her to the pet store. She ended up bringing home a chubby kitten instead of a puppy and she couldn't be happier. Her parents were always there when she needed something and now they were gone for good.

The memory caused her to cry again and arms wrapped around her. She buried her face into the short brunette's neck and cried hot tears over fifteen minutes before mumbling a quick sorry and wiping at her eyes.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. Feel like talking now?"

"Yeah. Purple means suicidal. To me it does anyway." Rachel looked absolutely horrified at the confession.

"Why on Earth and Mars are feeling like...that? What happened Brittany?"

"They're gone. Rachel, they're gone and I didn't even get to say good-bye." Brittany started to cry again. Maybe talking wasn't the best idea, but it had to be in the open in order for the blonde to feel any better.

"Whose gone Brittany?"

"My mom and dad. They were shopping last night when those stupid gang members had that kid shoot the place up. I never got to say good-bye. They just took them away from me. I just want to die so I could be close to them again. It just hurts so much and everyone's walking around and talking about the shooting like any other kind of gossip. Why did it have to happen to me? To them? Why couldn't they just shoot a bunch of criminals?"

"I don't know Britt. Who ever is up there..." At this, Rachel motioned to the sky. "...works in mysterious ways. He or She probably needed your parents help and that was his or her way of bringing them. Right now I'll bet they're doing very important work for what ever God watches over us."

Brittany stopped crying and thought it through. It was a reasonable excuse for God to take her parents from her. This explanation also caused her to feel all sorts of colors though. She couldn't decided what she was feeling most so she got up and stated, "Can you take me home? I need to change."

Rachel nodded and they walked back to Brittany's house. When they got back to school, classes were out and it was time to go to Glee. Brittany stood in front of the room and made the announcement.

"Last night, my parents were out shopping at Walmart and were shot and died before arriving at the hospital. Rachel and I made a mash-up of two original songs by Jake Coco and changed some of the lyrics to fit me. "

Rachel got up and sat at the piano. She began to play a beautiful, slow tune. Brittany smiled at her, sad and grateful before opening her mouth to sing.

**They say I've got my daddy's eyes**  
**I hide them well behind my mama's smile**  
**I know that I'm beautiful, **  
**But that won't get me anywhere **  
**Today...**

**Because every one breaks and everyone burns **  
**And everyone loses and misses a turn **  
**Everyone crumbles once in a while, but I keep my head up **  
**I'm your only child**

**And I say daddy I know your listening**  
**Mama I know you're there**  
**Cuz I've been talking with angels**  
**And they tell me that you still care**

**Don't take it for granted, this little life that you lead**  
**For while there may not be glamor in all that you see...**  
**To live is a blessing, to love is a dream**  
**One day when you're older, you'll see what I mean**

**I need someone so I scream and shout I say**  
**Mama can, Daddy can, you hear me?**

**And they said baby I know your listening **  
**Baby I know you're there**  
**Cuz I've been talking with angels up here **  
**And I tell them to tell you that I still care**

**And when you realize that life all works out in the end**  
**You will smile, cuz you're not alone**

**Because every one breaks and everyone burns **  
**And everyone loses and misses a turn**  
**Everyone crumbles once in a while, but I keep my head up **  
**I'm their only child **

When she finished, everyone clapped. They never had a performance as beautiful from the tall blonde before. Except for Rachel. It was too sad of an occasion for her to clap. She walked up to the blonde, wiped her tears away, and pulled her back to her seat, hugging her.

The rest of New Directions stopped clapping and expressed how sorry they were for Brittany and her family.

"Thanks for your guy's support. It means a lot to me." Brittany said addressing the entire club. "Is it okay if I stay with you Rachel? I don't want to be alone." She said a lot quieter to the short brunette.

"Of course. You can stay as long as you need to."

"Thanks. I'm glad I'm dressed like a rainbow. It's better than feeling just one emotion at a time. I feel whole, even after losing a part of me."

"Then I'm happy for you Britt, the colors are true to you. Now let's go home. My dads will be pleased to have some one else to try their cooking."

"Okay."

Brittany ended up making the Berry's house her permanent home. They even let her bring Lord Tubbington. They also went with when she visited her parents' graves the first Friday of every month. She may have lost one family, but she also gained another who were just as loving and kind.

* * *

_**A/N: I don't own Walmart, otherwise I would be rich. I don't own the songs I used: Mama's Only Child - Jake Coco and Daddy's Eyes - Jake Coco. Hope you liked it. **_

_** -You-Know-Who-I-Is**_


End file.
